1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for distributing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become possible to execute installation and/or updating of software via the Internet by standard use of an Internet environment and an improvement of an Internet speed. Accordingly, opportunities increase that the software is installed and/or updated.
However, the increase of the opportunities invites concern that problems of unsuccessful installation of the software is distributed to a target device because of a state of the device to be installed and an error in distribution setting tend to widely spread in the market. With respect to these concerns, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-231083 proposes a method for automatically restoring an environment when the installation of the software to be distributed is unsuccessful.
In the conventional technique, the environment is restored after the installation of the software becomes unsuccessful. However, in this case, the time taken in the distribution of the software comes to nothing. Specifically, large scale software requires an increased distribution time.